tutor me?
by 808HAWAIIAN
Summary: cy one shot
1. Chapter 1

CECE POV

Me and ty are in the same math class and I sort of have a crush on him but im too scared to talk to him. Wait heres my chance

"hey ty" I said running after him

"uh-hey cece?" ty said looking confused

"did you do your math homework?" I asked trying to make conversation

"uh-no I didn't , if your looking for help im not your guy all I do is sleep, im so lost" he said starting to walk away

"hey wait…" I said grabbing his arm

" did I do something wrong ?" I asked looking sad

"no why do you ask?" he said looking concerned

"'you seemed distant or like I offended you some how" I said now facing him

"no , no of course not, you didn't do anything" he said stepping closer to me

"hey I was heading to lunch, you can come with me if you want I could use some help with math home work" he said motioning for me to follow him

"yah that would be cool" I said walking with him

TY POV

When I went home I couldn't stop thinking about cece. I called her because I needed to hear her voice

"hey cece here can I ask who this is?" she said obviously distracted by some thing els

"so you wouldn't remember your math buddy" I said with a smerik

"oh hey ty whats up"

"just then I realized I had nothing to say

"uh I don't get number two"

We spent hours on the phone talking and made plans to meet at lunch tomorrow

AT LUNCH

"OK SO If you just …-" cece was cut off by ty

"hey do you wanna go out with me?" I asked grinning

" are you seriously asking me out while were doing math home work?" she said confused

"ya why not?" I said facing her with a smile on my face

"well first of all you're a player , second this is out of the blue.." only to be cut off again

"so is that a yes because ill pick you up around 8" I said getting up and leaving


	2. Chapter 2

TY POV

As I walked to her door all I could think about was cece. She was always on my mind. But right before I could knock on her door bell I was shoved up against the wall by a blond. "tinka..? get off" I said gasping for air. As she pushed me up against the wall. I know normally I wouldn't mind but…that's what cece did to me.

"uh-ty?" I heard an all to familiar voice ask

"cece …hey –I was just about to knock on the door" I said pushing tinka off me

"right well im sorry for bothering you..im-uh.." she said backing into her apartment

"cece..wait" I tried to say as she cosed the door

"what is your problem?" I asked now facing tinka

"what? Did I make little cece mad?" she said with that annoying accent

"no shit..but you didn't just make her mad you made me mad" I said while pounding on ceces door

After a while I figured she didn't want to see me that night so I went back home to my apartment to think about what happened. But all I realy thought about was cece. I mean tinka was cool until she started becoming just like every other girl in high school. But cece, cece was different.

CECE POV

I spent all night thinking about what happened. I know I should be upset that ty and tinka were making out in front of my door but the truth was I didn't care. I mean ty wasn't realy into it and I saw him pushing her of. But why was I going out with him in the first place. The truth was that whole tinka thing helped me to realize that I almost made the biggest mistake of my whole life. Ty is a player I would have ended up heart broken and battered.

THE NEXT MRNING CECE POV

"hey hey hey" rocky said making me jump a bit

"oh hey whats up rocks" I said a bit distracted

"nothing but I gotta get to class..ill see you later right?" she said starting to walk away

"yah.." I tried to yell over the crowd of kids coming into the hallway

"yo!" some one said as they tapped my shoulder

"oh – hey was up duce?" I asked as he joined me on the bench

"so howd it go last night?" he asked nudging my shoulder

"huh-howd what go" I asked trying to pretend I didn't know what he was referring to

"the big date! Ty couldn't stop talking about it ya know"

"I haven't seen him this worked up over a girl since….well never" duce said putting a hand on my shoulder

"ya well it didn't go….hows the sub for math I heard she a real pain" I said trying to change the subject

"what do you mean it didn't go?" he asked a bit interested

TYS POV

I needed to talk to cece. I had been looking for her every where. Until I saw her and duce sitting on a bench hitting it off….or that's what it seemed like

"so I guess this means war" I mumbled to myself

"huh"rocky said coming up behind me

"oh-uh nothing, lets get to class" I said pulling her arm and walking off

Soooooo how was it ? cliff hanger…well I tried..lol review


	3. Chapter 3

TY POV

I made my way to the bench that cece and duce were sitting. As I approached the bench cece had gotten up and left. Instead of going after her I decided to have a little talk with duce.

"Y BRO" I shouted well grabbing him by the hood of his jacket

"what the hell ty ? what was that for?" he asked confussed

"oh I don't know…trying to steal my girl!" I said pushing him aside

" first of all she isn't YOUR girl and second we were just talking, if anything I deserve a thank you for helping your ass" he said starting to walk away

/LATER DURING SCHOOL/

I spotted cece standing by her locker so I went over to talk to her

"shit" I heard her mumble under her breath

"hey cece its been a while huh?" I said laughing awkwardly

"ya" was all she said

"well look I wasnted to apologize for the other night-" I was cut off

"ya , I get it and its fine" she said putting a hand on my sholder

"ok so I was thinking maybe tonight we can watch a movie or maybe I could take you out to dinner?" I started to ramble

"that would be cool…but me and duce are going to crusty's for pizza maybe another time…ill see you around" she said walking away

/DUCE POV/

"hey cece " I said hugging her

"hey it was a tough break I almost bumped into ty on my way here" she said sitting at the table

"ok so are you going to tell me the real reason you wont talk to ty?" I said seriously

"you know he is a good guy, he is super nice and he always means good even if it doesn't seem that way-" I began going on and on about him

"its great that you think so but-" she broke eye contact

"he isn't what I need … I need some one who isn't afraid of what other people think someone who can be goofy who someone that isn't just trying to build a REP" she said now very serious

" and ty just isn't that guy" she finished

/CECE POV/

I felt bad about what I was saying because I knew ty could be that guy. I knew he would change but I couldn't wait I needed someone who didn't play any games

"cece…cece" duce said waving a hand im my face

"uh=ya" I said snapping out of it

"ty is my best friend and I think you should give him another chance, I mean take a risk with him" duce said grabbing my wrist

"but that's the thing duce… I don't know what I want but I do know what I don't want and I don't wanna play games" " not even with ty" I finished

"cece? Cece..jones?" a familiar voice said from behind me

"and if it isn't duce Martinez..hahah"

"hey its been so long you look different" duce said standing up to shake the boys hand

I turned around to see…

"Nathan O MY GOSH!" I yelled giving him a hug

"hey join us" duce said pulling up another chair

"when did you get back? Are you here for good?" duce kept asking

"shut up so he can answer atleast one of the questions you just asked him" I said a bit annoyed at the amount of questions duce had been asking

"still the same cece jonse I remember" Nathan said high five-ing me

"well I got here today my dad finished serving his time in the army and so we decided to move back for good. Ill be going to school tomorrow. Now I have a few questions of my own" he said lookind at me and duce

"are you two?..."

"oh-NO!" me and duce shouted at the same time

"oh haha ok" so whats up with ty still playing football?" Nathan asked now a bit more relaxed

"ya, it senior year ..tryouts next week. You wanna come with us?" duce asked now remembering Nathan played too

"nah, im more into basketball" Nathan said sipping his soda

"so anyone dating these days" Nathan saked

"well cece has broken a few hearts" duce said looking at me

I mean its true but im not pruod of was back in the day. But this is our senior year and im looking for someone commited.

"hey we were younger back then besides don't be jelous because you have only been with one girl" I said countering him

"hey me and deana have more in common that you and ty" duce blurts out

"so you got a thing for ty..?" Nathan says looking at me with content

"uh-no …well it complicated" I say looking at my feet

"I always had a crush on you, you know"

"I think everyone knew" duce said punching Nathan playfully

"I didn't" I said now interested

"why didn't you just tell me?" I asked waiting for an answer

"I tried but it seemed like you were never interested" Nathan said leaning forward

"I gotta go but ill see you guys tomorrow" Nathan said leaving

"ya bye" me and duce said in unison

/TY POV AT SCHOOL/

I stood by cece's locker waiting for her to show up. Just then I saw cece walking with a familiar face. He looked almost like one of our childhood friends Nathan. But this guy had a light tan. He was about 6'2 with defined arms. Was it…no it couldn't be Nathan scott.

"hey ty long time no see" he said playfully punching my arm

"yo" was all I could say

I mean me and nate were close before he left. We always hung out we practiced together. It was cool having my best friend we all knew him and cece had a thing for eachther.

"dude?..so?" he said hitting my arm

"so..what" I said snapping out of it

"so which one of these girls is yours" Nathan said checking out the girls in the hall

"pretty much all of them " cece said putting her books away

"ty is quit the player around here" she said playfully hitting my arm

"realy dude your one of those kinds of guys … im looking for someone to commit to I don't wana play any games during my senior year" Nathan said leaning against cece's locker

" me too" cece said now facing him

"im done with that im actually-" and they were gone

'was up big bro!" rocky asked coming up behind me

" they are perfect for eachother" I said watching cece and Nathan disapper into the crowd

"hey if you want her prove you can change" rocky said walking away

She is right time for round two! I thought to myself!


	4. Chapter 4

TY POV

Nathan and cece have been out a lot together since he has been back and its starting to bug me. I thought as I watched them come to the lunch table.

"hey ce" I said standing up and pulling her chair out

"hey ty! Wow its been kinda long since the last time we talked huh?" she said sitting down

Ya it had been long and I hate it! I have missed you so much! Cece I love you! …. Well that's what I wanted to say but it didn't come out. All I said was nothing!

"hey ty! So have you been working on that jump shot?" "ty…hey are you ok?" Nathan said waiting for an answer but I didn't respond I couldn't I lost cece forever.

"ty…ty?" cece said cutting into my thoughts

"I love you!" I shouted not knowing what I was doing

"uh I think he is sick" Nathan said rushing over to cece's side trying to keep her from questioning what I just said.

I didn't know what to do. I just yelled out I loved her. But it was clear she didn't feel the same. She didn't say anything and I don't blame her because all eyes were on us. "uh-huh sorry" I said sitting down. Feeling ashamed of myself. " I should get to class" I said picking up my books

"yah that's a good idea blue and maybe get some ice for your head" Nathan said putting an arm around cece. " w—ait " cece said stepping closer to me.

"did you mean it?" she questioned stopping

"mean what" I said turning around not sure of what she was referring to

"that you love me did you mean it ?" she said getting close to me.

"cece…i..i" I didn't know what to do I was frozen. I did mean it I was In love with her I had been for a long time. But I just couldn't do it again.

"cece don't do this to yourself we should go" Nathan said leading her away she just kept looking at me.

"YES I DID..I MEAN I DO!" i yelled running after her

"I LOVE YOU!" i said pulling her into a hug

"lets go!" Nathan said pulling her away from me

….

CECE POV

"Nathan what are you doing?" I said turning to him. Ty just told me he loved me and Nathan dragged me off. I didn't even get the chance to respond.

"I know this may not be the best time but cece Im in love too!" Nathan said still holding my hand

"no its fine but who? Who is it?" I said excited and kind of jealous. I had a bi crush on Nathan before he left and I don't know I just wanted to know who this girl was.

"well she is the average girl, she can dance,and she has curly hair" Nathan said stepping closer. And he must have read my mind because he continued his sentence "its you! It always has been" just then I froze up. First ty then him. What was I going to do? Just then the bell rang.

"i…I'll see you after school" I said walking to my class. The last few hours were endless.

…..

After school

I told rocky every thing we tried our best to avoid both boys. I knew they would look for me at my house so we went to rocky's house and into her room.

"so what do you think I should do?" I said walking back and fourth

"I don't know but I wish guys told me they loved me" rocky said laying down on her bed

"we are not talking about you though and duce does your just to love sick to realize it" I said stopping im my tracks

"he does! Omg he does its all so clear" she said getting excited

"im glad but what am I going to do?" I said falling on the bed next to her

"ok so what did you feel like when ty said he loved you?" she said now facing me

"um I didn't feel anything I went numb" I said confused

"ok so how did you feel when Nathan said it?" she said trying to put it all together

"um-i….i… felt I don't know it felt natural I mean we have been hanging out a lot"

"well I guess I don't know" she said laying back down. Just then we heard some one walking down the hall. Oh no please be her mom please be her mom….ty, guess I should have found a better hiding spot and not have chosen where ty lives. But then aain I have never been so bright.

"hey cece are you mad at me? Because if you are I was just being honest and I have never been honest to girls" ty went on and on rambling

"im not mad I just want to know why me?, how am I good enough for ty blue?" I said getting up from the bed.

"your not good enough for me…..your great im not so sure im good enough for you… your amazing, unique, your special" and just then I knew it was him. "ILOVEYOUTOO!" I said fast kissing him. He hesitated at first but then he got into it.

"ok that's weird" rocky said pulling us apart

Ty laughed into the kiss and then broke it. Now the hard part telling Nathan.

…

We walked into the café looking for him. "hey cece- oh-uh you made a choice" he said walking over to me. "uh ya that's what I came to tell you" I said putting my head down. "look im sorry you're a great guy nate. But you're my best friend and anygirl would be lucky to be with you" I felt ty's hand tighten

" I love you cece I do! I just don't get how you don't see it" he said starting to walk away

"your not inlove with me your inlove with who we used to be. Your in love with the idea of us. Im sorry nate but it's a little late for us" I said walking away with ty.

….

A few hours later

TY POV

"ty you ok" cece asked rubbing my shoulder as we sit at the edge of my bed

"y aim fine just thinking" I said looking out my window

"ooooohhh ty blue thinking" cece said wrapping her arms around my shoulders "what you thinking about?" she asked resting her chin on my neck

"about what you would look like in a blue bikini" I said laughing as she hit my arm." I was kidding" I said pulling her to the front of me wrapping my arms around her waist. " I was thinking about why you picked me… how did you know"

"I imagined you better in a speedo" she said playfully

"no seriously" I said giving her a small kiss

"Nathan described me as average you called me amazing unique and special. Nathan was tryin to light an old flame. With you it seemed like a new adventure" just then I knew I was right to be in love with her.


	5. Chapter 5

3months later

CECE POV

Its been three long months… they have been great but it has been kinda hard on me. I haent realy ever trusted anyone besides rocky. Im not very good at opening up and being vounrable. And im scared ty is going to cheat on me. Lately he has been the best boyfriend ever! But basketball season is starting up and things are ging to get a bit crazy….

"cece….cece!" rocky said waving her hand infront of my face

"uh- yeah rocks" I said coming back to reality

"whats up with you?, you have been zoning out a lot. You ok?" rocky said giving me the some thing is totally up, are you going to spill look.

"well I have been thinking a lot and-" I was cut off " woah cece thinking….some thin is totally up" rocky said laughing.

"do you want to know or what?" I say kinda irritated

" yeah im all ears shoot" she says pulling up a chair facing me

"ok so I hae been thinking about-"

Beep beep bep beep

"im so sorry" she said picking up her phone

I fall back on my bed and beging daydreaming again. Why did ty have to be so charming? "rocky why-" "hahaha" she laughs reading her texts

"that's it " I say snatching her phone out of her hands

"hey give it back " she says trying to reach the phone

"are you going to listen to me?" I ask holding the phone slightly above her head

"yeah, sorry its just devann is just so cute when he texts me" she says looking like she has been bit by the love bug

"I know your so lucky" I say hitting her with a pillow

"fine…ty can be romantic to, you know" she says hitting my arm

" yeah but lately all he does is practice for basketball" I say groaning

"yeah he gets that from my dad" rocky says putting her hand on mine

"Practice practice practice that's all he does, its beginning to get on my nerves" I say putting a pillow over my head

"Hey that beats flirting with other girls" rocky says lifting the pillow off my head

"Yeah but devann always pays attention to you" I say pouting

"It's because he knows he is lucky to have me" rocky says fluttering her eyes

"Yeah well what does that mean about ty?" I say questioning her

"He cares about you he does him just wants to get into a good school and is very competitive and protective" rocky says putting a hand on my shoulder

"Well I need to get ready for my date with ty, I haven't talked to him in weeks, so I'm nervous"

Hours later/

"um im waiting for my date" I said looking at the waiter

" ok, you have been waiting a while, you sure he is coming?" he said looking at me oddly

"no, im leaving" I say getting up

"or I could eat with you, Im just about done" connan said

"thanks your in my math class right" he nodded

"my boyfriend wouldn't like that" I said getting up

"what you eating when he stood you up?" connan said chuckling

"im sorry that was mean" connan said apologizing

"no its fine, I cant say it isn't true. Ill see you in math thanks" I say leaving

"hey ty" I say wiping away my tears answering my phone

"sorry I was working out I forgot about our date but im free now you wanna get some food" he says obviously distracted

"im actually doing some home work now so maybe another time" I saygetting rid of the last of my tears

" hey are you ok" he says sounding a little concerned

"yeah im fine but listen I gotta go, ill see you at school tomorrow" I say hanging up the phone

TY POV

"I love you" I say after getting cut off

Gezz, I don't know why cece seems so upset. Im working out isn't that a good thing? I understand we are dating but I need to work on my basketball! That comes first, I love her but seriously. Im going to talk to her at school!

Later at school/

"CECE!" I hear someone call and walk over to her locker

"who is that kid?" I ask duce

"that's connan he is in my English class. He's pretty cool" duce says

"hhhhhmmmm how does he know cece?" I ask getting kinda mad

"what goes on" rocky says walking up behind me with devann

"nothing wanna hang out?" I ask her wanting a chance to hang out with cece

"sure!, let me go talk to cece" she says jumping up and down

ROCKY POV

" so here is my number" connan says finishing writing on cece's hand

"ok ill call you bye" she says waving him off

"sooo cece what was that about" I say leaning on a locker near hers

"nothing he just needs some help with math" she says putting the rest of her stuff away

"realy looked like flirting to me" devann says as I hit im in the side

"what was that for?" he asks

"cece would neer cheat on my brother" I say looking at cece expectingly

When she stays silent I add "right cece"

"yeah" she says now facing me

"sooo whats up" she says cooly

"ty wants to hang out, wanna come?" I say

" who is going?" she says out of it

"me, dev,duce,you and ty" I say jumping up and down

"sure" she says snapping out of it

"you guys ready to go?" ty asks walking by cece

"yeah lets go" cece says stepping away from ty

CECE POV IN THE CAR

" so how much you lift now" devann asks ty

"oh you know 150" ty says trying to be cool. I used to think it was cute now its just annoying. I mean yeah I like a guy with a good body but when all they talk about is sports and working out, it can get pretty annoying!

They begin talking about basketball. So to block them out I text connan.

**Hey its your crazy stalker…lolz – cece**

**I thought you lost my number…whats up? – co**

**Sitting in a car listening to boys talk about basketball- cece**

**I love basketball, I play too you gonna come to my game?- co**

**Not you too!-cece**

**Ooohh boyfriend troubles- co**

**Yeah kinda. He doesn't know – cece **

**I love basketball but I don't let it get in the way of my personal life you know? – co**

**Wow. Your not like my boyfriend at all – cece **

**Im thinking that's a good thing?...lol – co **

"cece…cece" rocky says waiting a hand in front of my head again

"Yeah what's up?" I say closing my phone

"ty wants to know where you want to eat" rocky says looking at me concerned

"Uh jack in the box?" I say like a question

"Really? I can't eat jack in the box before a practice." Ty says plainly

"You know what can you stop the car?...stop the car!" cece yells

"Ok!" ty yells back

"What is your problem?" ty says irritated

"I'm getting out!" I say mad

"Wait how are you going t getting home?" He asks following me out

"Oh so now you care about what I do?" I say walking faster

"I have always cared and anyways what are you talking about?" ty asks stopping me

"You never have time for me your always working out or something" I say stopping

"What do you want me to do?" "Bring you roses every day? Let you walk on my jacket over a puddle? "He says getting angry

"No but it would be nice to spend time with you" I say starting to walk again

"What do you think I'm trying to do today?" He says now chasing me

"Yeah you talked about basketball the whole car ride…wow we got real personal there!" I say sitting on the bus bench

"I'm not good at this stuff!" he says taking a seat next to me and rolling his eyes

"You're making a big deal out of nothing" he says looking down

"If I have a problem with something you should at least acknowledge it, and not just rub it off" I say facing him

"I'm sorry, it's just basketball is what's getting me into college and I need to be perfect when the season starts" he says leaning on me

"Ok so maybe we shouldn't be dating right now" I say getting up

"Yeah I just need to focus on sports right now and you should focus on dancing or something" he says also getting up


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long! I had this chapter on my computer for so long and finally got around to updating it, if anyone still reads this I will defiantly continue to update this story but if not this may be the last chapter. Anyways on with the story…..**

CECE POV.

I walked home feeling bad about what had just happened between me and ty, I mean its not like he is interested in another girl he just wants to focus on soccer or football or whatever he plays. I just wish he would show me that im still important to him. when I told him how he felt he just made fun of me and now idk what to think about him. suddenly I was interrupted by my thoughts when " hey cece, everything alright? Why are walking in the rain?" connan said pulling me under his umbrella

"uh thanks" I said snuggling up into his side

"I thought you were with your boyfriend, you never texted me back so I assumed things went well" he said not looking down at me

" actually" I said getting out from under the umbrella "things went the opposite, we broke up" I said as I began twirling in the rain

"hey you're crazy you know that, you could catch a cold and get sick" he said grabbing me and spinning me around in the rain 

"you're right but that would also mean no school for atleast a week" I said running into some of the puddles

"your boyfriend…I mean ty is an idiot" he said pulling me close and starting to lean in. I also began to lean in until our noses touched. We stayed there for awhile caught in the moment breathing heavily until I broke the silence " too bad I don't kiss on the first date" I said before running off hopping he would come after me.

"who said this was a date" he yelled running past me

"I did" i said shoving him onto the park grass. "you asked for it" he said grabbing my head gently and kissing me softly and sweetly "WOW" we both said in unison

…

THE NEXT DAY CECE POV

I sat in class thinking about yesterday. Although I was totally swept off my feet by connan a small part of me couldn't stop thinking about what happened between me and ty. It was weird because we know each other so well and we are so perfect but connan is like my prince charming! If I had to choose between them idk what would happen. I mean this is why I told connan we shouldn't tell anyone yet.

"cece…cece" an irritating voice whispered to me while I was trying to focus on my work. Well not really but who cares I hate her

"what tinka cant you see im busy" I said pretending to be focused on my work

"yeah sure and im the greatest princess in the home land owner of 1,000000000 goats soon to be married to prince svackhastine of the 23 ravish-"

"ok I get it, what do you want" I said turning to her

"well since ty is now available and we shared a few moments together last night I was just wondering what kind of lip gloss I should wear?" she said with a big smile on her face that I was ready to punch the crap out of! I always knew her and ty would hook up some time with the way her always glared at her at shake it up! So I guess now would be the perfect time to tell everyone about me and connan.

….

TY POV

"yo ty, I just heard you scored with tinka last night! Right on bro" my friend dave said hi 5ing me

"woah what? Who said that?" I said in total shock

"everyone, you're totally getting voted for team captain now" he said walking away

What im going to be tean captain because people think I had sex with tinka? That's ridiculous! But I have been trying so hard to be team captain and if this is my only chance I might have to take it. I better tell cece because I don't want her to think I would do that to her. We agreed im focusing on basketball and she is focusing on dancing and as soon as basketball is over we are getting back together. Damn I need to find cece quick!

"TY BLUE YOU TURN AROUND THIS INSTANT!" oh boy this isn't going to be good

"hey rocks whats up?" I asked trying to get people to stop staring at me

"WHAT THE HELL! AM I HEARING ABOUT YOU HAVING SEX WITH TINKA!" rocky was pissed! Gezz

"no no no no no, shhhhhhhshshshshhh keep your voice down before cece hears you"

"well if I heard and the whole school heard then she probably heard!" rocky screamed

"I didn't last night after practice dave threw a party she just so happened to be there and we talked a little about me and cece that's it. And I made her a cup of punch" I said trying to stop her from yelling

"so why don't you start telling people that?" she asked calming down and slightly confused

"because the guys heard about it and now im the captain of the team and i have been working really hard to get that spot so im just going along with it" I said getting a little embarrassed for lying

"you do realize weather or not you get a chance to tell cece that she probably wont wanna be with you right?" rocky said walking away leaving me to think just then cece walked to her locker and the hall way crowd was gone.

"hey ce can we talk?" I said walking up to the locker next to hers and leaning up against it

"sure , about what" she said putting books away

" well have you heard about me and tinka?" I said shyly

"oh yeah, look ty" she said turning towards me putting a hand on my shoulder. My god I have missed being close to her! "its totally fine, I have a boyfriend too, it's connan so you and tinka don't feel bad. I mean I didn't think you would be moving on to sex but hey who am I to judge. Im glad you're happy" she said staring to walk away. I was speechless. A boyfriend, sex what no, happy? Suddently she turned around "to be honest I always hoped I would be your first" she said before she took off. I just stood there shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

TY POV

So I have great news I ended up clearing up the whole me and tynka story….and I got kicked off the basketball team… yay! Well not really but I guess the only good thing is getting cece back!

"hey ty I heard about you getting voted off the team. But don't worry im here for ya" duce said hitting me

"thanks man, I guess I shouldn't have gotten all caught up in the sport anyways" I said shaking his hand

"so whats next for ty blue?" duce asked me jokingly "you gonna need a wing man?" he asked playfully

"nope. Me and cece are getting back together" I said plainly "what wow she dumped connan? Good for you man" duce said hitting my shoulder " hey isn't that cece and connan holding hands right over there" he pointed out.

" yeah" I said cooly "she doesn't know I got kicked off the team yet" I said staring over at her

"im really confused, you're okay with her holding hands with him I thought you said-" I decided to cut him off his bablimg was ruining my view of cece "no but once I tell her im off the team we are gonna go out again" I said like it was obvious "dude are you kidding me? What makes you think she is gonna just dump her boyfriend to go back out with you just because you got kicked off the basketball team?" he said making me sound stupid

"uh she did you were there we agreed we would both focus on other things I chose basketball and she chose him I guess just so she wouldn't feel lonely" I said trying to make myself feel better

"no she didn't say she would diffidently get back with you and did you hear your self? You got kicked off the team you didn't choose her over basketball how do you think she would feel knowing she is just your second option" duce said plainly

I stood there thinking about what he said maybe he was right but I had to take a chance anyways.

…

TY POV AT CECE HOUSE

I knocked on the door as I stood hearing the laughter behind it I could only imagine what was going on behind that door girl time with rocky I hope and not a romantic evening with connan….

"hey" a voice said opening the door

"hi" I said turning around to see my worst night mare connan

"uh is cece here" I said trying to look past him

"well considering this is her house of course she is but I doubt she wants to talk to you" he said keeping his ground like it was his territory

" well lets let her be the judge of that okay bud " I said pushing him out of the way

That earned me a dirty look and a bump in the shoulder. I didn't care I just wanted to find cece.

" hey so what do you say to a re match"cece said sounding very seductive

"oh uh ty I wasn't expecting you" she said giving connan a why did you let him in look while connan gave her the I didn't he barged in look returned by her omg really look

"um im still here" I said stepping twards her "can we talk outside" I asked walking to the door

"sure ill be back connan" she said following behind me. As we got out side millins of thoughts raced through my head will what I wanna say come out okay what am I gonna say will she forgive me?

"soo…"she said doing her awkward leg sway. I explained the whole tinka misunderstanding and quitting basketball well I didn't quit but who cares right? "wow ty I dint think you would go through all the trouble just for me I was wrong about you, your amazing!" she said jumping up and hugging me "well you know me ty blue who will do anything for you" I said fake giggling "okay ill just have to try to explain it to connan " she said sadly. I felt bad about stealing her back but " no need I understand" connan said from behind her " connan wait I really do like you its just that" – "its different now you got the guy you are madly in love with back and no need for the sensitive guy who did every thing to make you feel special, its ok cece save me the heartbreak and just say bye" he said getting into the elevator

She looked really sad I mean I always knew cece had a big heart. So I walked over to her and said " you know I know how he feels. You are one really special girl cece jones and you have the power of heart break I mean I don't know any other girl capable of breaking the toughest guys heart. No matter what you do I want you to be happy because a thousand guys want you but the only thing I care about is who makes you happy and if its not me I will be heart broken and so will the other 99 hundred but as long as your heart is safe then I will be alright" I said getting close to her

" I love you ty blue" just then I leaned in and kissed her with all the energy I had left in me I never wanted her to forget the increasable feelings I had for her.

…

CECE POV WEEKS LATER

"guess who" I heard come from a low and raspy voice "hmmm justin beiber" I said tying with ty

"hey you have a boyfriend ya know" he said dropping his hands " I know" I said giving him a peck on the lips.

"so did you know connan is a player now" he said grabbing my books for me " really it doesn't really seem like him" I said shrugging it off "well never underestimate the power of cece jones" ty said walking past me

"hey its not because of me" I said hitting his shoulder "okay just imagine what would have happened if you slept with him" ty said playfully "you wish" I said grabbing my books from him. "uh no I don't" ty said plainly " but I do wish you would sleep with me" he said pulling me tward him " uh no" I said pushing past him. ty has been wanting to have sex fo awhile nothing forceful just like sexual frustration I think they call it. Its not like I don't wanna have sex with ty I just wanna see how far I can push him plus when he begs it kinda takes away the specialness of it.


End file.
